Death Of Two Lovers
by Kurimuzon Tsuwamon
Summary: NaruHina Drabble I got bored 'k!


Why does the world hate me so? It seems as if everyone is against me. Hating me. Waiting for the day I die. I am Naruto. My parents both died when I was young. Yet people still find the need to kill their family members. I do not why, but I run for my life every night.. To stay alive, for the one I love. For the one who loves me. The one who appreciates me, being I. They chase me. With their knives, their weapons. Every night I get beaten down, to a bloody pulp. Then they leave, to continue this torture the next night, Hoping someday, that I will end my own life. But, I know, and she knows that I will not. For we are in love, and wish to spend every passing second with each other.

-------------------

I sit with her at home. She is freaking out, my wounds, bleeding, yet I feel no pain. After all, I am used to this. She treats them. But for what reason? They will only get like this again tomorrow. The reason is simple. She can't bare to see me hurt. She tells me to stay at home, and not to go to work tomorrow. She says that she will earn the money that I should watch the house, and rest. But I refuse, I refuse to sit and watch her get hurt. I know what I must do.

-------------------

As the morning sun came up over the horizon. I made sure or my wounds were bandaged, and that the bandages were clean. I wrote her a letter saying, " I have gone out. Do not worry, I am taking care of a few things. If I d not return. Always know that I love you. I cannot allow you to be hurt any longer, I am sorry."

-------------------

I found them, next to the Ramen hut. They were talking about what they will do to her, when she heads out to work. I walk up to the Ramen hut. The point and snicker at me. "This is it," I say to myself " I either beat the crap out of them, or die trying." I stand. Clenching a fist. They look at me. One of them says,

" You must be joking" The other reply's

" They wimp wants to fight. How pathetic."

They laugh. I can feel my blood boil. My fist tightens. I begin walking to them. They look surprised. This fight, will be my own, or their last. They all formed a circle around him, all with clenched fists.

" Did you not have enough last night?" The tallest of the group said.

"…" I did not want to reply, for I knew what they would do if I did.

" Gone mute?"

"I bet it is because he is scared"

"Ewww…. Look he peed himself."

I had not. That was blood from one of my wounds to my stomach, it had started to bleed.

-------------------

The fight ended with me winning, I do not know how. But I had beaten all five males. But it was not a great victory. I too, was beaten up badly. Several broken bones, my earlier wounds, had opened and had gotten worse, bleeding badly. I had bruises and lumps all over my body. I had one black eye. But I had one. I had one for her. Now I know, than no one will come after her again. But will I survive? Will I see her smile once more? I did not know what was going to happen. But I had won. I slowly walked home. I slowly walked to her. As I opened the front door. She was sat on the floor. Clutching the letter. Crying. Crying because she feared that I had wound up dead.

-------------------

We both sat there. Hugging. Clinging to one another. I felt a jolt in my chest. She knew what was happening. I knew too. I was dying. I was dying in her arms. This made her cry again. I spoke softly to her.

"It will be ok." But I knew it would not. I knew that she would not be able to continue.

"Please. Don't leave me." She pleaded to me. I slowly sank into her arms. She placed a hand behind my head. To make me more comfortable. My last words I spoke to her.

"Please, do not give up." Then. I was no more. I dyed in her arms. She cried into my chest. Pleading for me to come back. But knew that I could not. She grabbed a knife from the drawer, and held it steadily. Steadily to her heart. Crying. She plunged the knife deep into her chest. Puncturing her heart. She fell. Her head on my chest. Both of us, in a pool of blood.


End file.
